


The Minstrel Gift

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Lindir remembers his parents, and reminds Gildor of his promise.





	The Minstrel Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/gifts).



**The Minstrel Gift  
** By CC  
September, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The story is set in Imladris, a year after the twins are born. It is a companion fic for “A New Home”, but it can stand alone too. Lindir story continues in “Warrior and Minstrel”.

Erulisse wanted Lord of the Rings, and Lindir. I hope you like this story! :)

* * *

Lindir sat alone near the Bruinen, in the same place where Gildor had found him a few weeks ago. He could not recall all that happened that night, only the way his anguish had faded away when Gildor carried him in his arms. Lindir had stayed at Gildor’s house for days, his mind creating feverish dreams whenever he slept. Lord Elrond himself had come to see him, and give him medicine. Erestor had been there too. 

Gildor had taken care of him as if he were his own family. He had told Lindir tales about his parents, Ornil the wanderer, and Aelia the minstrel whose song delighted everyone in Lindon. 

You have your mother’s eyes and face, Gildor had said, yet your hair is darker, like your father’s. They were beloved friends of mine.

Lindir smiled to himself, his mind forming images of his parents through Gildor’s eyes. He started to sing softly, eyes closed, his hands all but weaving the images his song was creating. His father speaking with Gildor while they enjoyed a cup of wine; his mother joining them, and singing merry songs with them; his mother looking east, her long, light-brown hair hiding her tears, waiting for Ornil to return and fearing for his safety. Gildor looking at them while they left Lindon forever. They had meant to find a place to live a calmer life and build a family.

They had come to Imladris…

Something had happened to them…

The illusion dissolved and Lindir found himself on his knees, looking at the waters of the Bruinen.

“Lindir…”

Lindir started and stood up, almost falling into the Bruinen. Gildor caught him in his arms, and only let go when his breathing slowed down. Lindir hugged himself. How had Gildor come without him noticing? Erestor was right. He had to be careful and not lose himself in his visions. 

The minstrel gift could be a blessing and a curse.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Gildor said. “I am sorry, but you fell to your knees and I was concerned.”

“There is no need to worry for me, Gildor. I was so lost in my song that I lost all contact with reality. Erestor has warned me about this. It was you and we are inside the vale, but one day I will go out with the patrols---”

“No! Why?”

Lindir stood tall. “Because it is my duty. I cannot stay inside the vale forever while others risk their lives.”

Gildor closed his eyes briefly. “Forgive my outburst, Lindir. Not everyone is supposed to be a warrior. I saw the images your song conjured, and for a moment I was lost in them too. You have a strong gift, stronger than Aelia’s.”

“A singing bird is of no use when darkness lurks around.”

“Daeron was a minstrel and a scholar.”

“Maglor was also a warrior.”

“Do you want to be like Maglor?”

Lindir shook his head. “No, but a minstrel can fight too. I’m no scholar, like Daeron was.”

“Then I hope my cousins train you well.”

Lindir moved closer to Gildor. “I meant no offense, Gildor. Forgive me if my words were rude. I am grateful for your help. I barely remembered my mother’s face, but your stories brought her image back to me. I remembered my father’s face too. I wish they were alive, but at least I will not forget their faces again.”

“There is no need to thank me, Lindir. I wish I could bring them back for you…”

“But you will, one day,” Lindir said. “Remember you promised to take me to the West when the time comes?”

Gildor smiled, but his eyes were sad. “When the time comes, young one. You have yet to taste life.”

Lindir opened his mouth to speak, but the next moment he was in Gildor’s arms. It was an impulse, yet it felt so right. He felt safe in the older Elf’s arms.

“Will you take me with your company one day?”

“When you are ready, I will.”

Lindir moved away and took Gildor’s hand. “Thank you. I will be ready when the time comes.”


End file.
